Katie and Oliver?
by Likewow5556
Summary: Katie and Oliver secretly like each other. Pairings: OW/KB, KB/FW Friendship , FW/AJ,GW/AS. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING... mostly Oliver and Katie pairing READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Oliver is in his 7th year, Katie is in her 4th year, Alicia in her 4th year, Angelina in her 5th year, Fred and George in their 5th year, and Harry in his 3rd year.

Chapter 1

"BELL WHERE ARE YOU?" A highly annoyed Oliver Wood shouted outside near the black lake.

"You wanted me Ollie-kins?" Katie Bell asked pretending to be innocent.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BLOODY CLOTHES?" Oliver screamed at his best friend/chaser.

"Ollie-kins what are you talking about?" Katie asked in a mock innocent voice.

"THEY ARE STINKIN PINK" Oliver said exasperated.

"What makes you think I did it Ollie-kins?" Katie asked pretending to be offended.

"YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON IN THE CHANGING ROOM BELL!" Oliver said extremely annoyed.

"What 'bout Fred and George? They were with me too! Aw shoot" Katie said realizing her mistake a few seconds late.

"So you admit it! You and the Weasly's changed my clothes PINK! Bell your in so much trouble" Oliver said grabbing Katie by her long blonde ponytail.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ouch. Owwwwwwww" Katie said as he pulled her towards the changing rooms where he can scream at her in private.

"KATIE ANNE BELL! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" Oliver screamed.

"Again with the loudness" Katie said cringing at his tone.

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME SO MUCH DI YOU NOT KNOW THAT?" Oliver screamed some more.

"I'm sorry Ollie-kins" Katie said.

"SORRY'S NOT GONNA MAKE ME NOT THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL!" Oliver screamed.

"What will I have to do to make you not mad at me?" Katie asked "And don't scream your making me go death"

"Don't you mean deaf nitwit not death" Oliver said.

"Uhh yes I do mean deaf! I am not a nitwit!" Katie said defensively.

"I will forgive you if you do anything I say until I graduate" Oliver said.

"But Ollie-kins that's not for a whole year!" Katie exclaimed.

"I know Bell and then when you graduate I swear I'll kill you" Oliver said

"Ollie-kins please don't make me do that! I really don't want to be your slave for a year!" Katie exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to change my clothes pink!" Oliver shouted.

"Fine Ollie-kins. What do I have to do?" Katie asked.

"Go get the Weasly's and bring them here. You can't warn them about what I'm gonna do to them got it?" Oliver asked.

"Yes Oliver" Katie said walking towards the Gryffindor common room. She cringed at the thought of having to lead her two best friends to their impending doom.

"Fred, George uhh Wood wants to see you" Katie said to her two best friends.

"Where is he" Fred asked.

"Uhh in the changing rooms" Katie said.

"See you later Kates" George said.

The two walked away. Katie rushed to find Angelina or Alicia. Or even Harry. She ran into Alicia. She nearly made her fall over onto the ground.

"Alicia!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yea?" Alicia asked.

"Go find Fred and George that he knows! And to be careful!" Katie said.

"Uh sure Katie but-", Alicia started.

"GO! NOW! They should be heading towards the changing rooms" Katie said. Alicia took off towards the twins.

Katie walked to the library and saw Harry, his friend Hermione, and Ron Weasly sitting doing homework, or at least that's what they looked like they were attempting to do.

"Guys what you doing?" Katie asked.

"We're trying to do our Transfiguration essay" Hermione said.

"Well Harry I have to remind you that we have practice tomorrow at six thirty a.m. so be ready!" Katie said.

"Is it just me or is Oliver a slave driver?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is but in a good way…" Katie said trailing off.

"What do you mean in a good way?" Harry asked.

"Well he does it so we'll win I guess" Katie said.

"You're defending him because" A voice said behind her.

"You like him more then a friend" Another voice said. She turned around and saw Fred and George.

"I do not like Wood more then a friend!"

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy" Fred replied.

"Fred insert middle name Weasly you're dead!" Katie shouted.

"I love making you angry Kates" Fred said.

Katie lunged at Fred and tried to punch him. Ron laughed that his older brother was going to get beat up by a girl. Katie finally got him on the ground when Madam Pince came and kicked Katie and Fred out.

"Bell I'd run now. I wasn't gonna hurt you in there but now there are no witnesses" Fred said. Katie took off to look for somebody.

Katie was running and then finally she ran into Marcus Flint. Apparently everybody knew that Oliver seemed to have a soft spot for Katie so she was the most picked on Gryffindor Quidditch player other than Oliver.

"Aww Bell's running away from big bad Oliver?" Marcus sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No I was running away from you're face" Katie remarked.

"If you where running away from _me _shouldn't you run the other way?" Marcus asked.

"Well…I hate you" Katie replied. It was the first thing she could come up with. Fred came up and saved Katie from what she thought would be her doom.

"Flint get a life" Fred commanded helping Katie up.

"I already do so why don't you get one?" Marcus suggested.

"Let's go Freddie or wait are you gonna kill me?" Katie asked.

"Yes Kates I'm still gonna kill you" Fred replied nonchalantly.

"Then bubye!" Katie exclaimed taking off.

"Bell get back here!" Fred shouted after her. Fred then ran after Katie.

Katie ran as fast as she could. Soon she turned the corner and collided with none other than Severus Snape the potion's professor.

"What are you doing running in the hall?" He asked.

"Hiding" Katie said looking behind her.

"From who?" Snape asked.

"From somebody?" Katie said sounding more like a question. Fred came into view and tackled her to the ground.

"Mr. Weasly, Ms. Bell detention with me tomorrow morning at 11:00" Snape said.

"Yes professor" Katie and Fred mumbled.

"Now go to your common room" Snape commanded his eyes narrowed.

Katie and Fred walked away from Snape. Katie realized that they have Quidditch practice at 6: 00 a.m. that day and it didn't end until 4:00 because they had a match Sunday.

"Fred… we have to go talk to Wood… we have practice when we have detention"

"Great lets go talk to him" Fred said. The two went to look for him.

"There he is!" Katie shouted pointing to him.

"OI! WOOD!" Fred shouted.

"What Weasly?" Oliver asked.

"We kinda have detention with Snape…tomorrow at 11…" Fred told Oliver.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Oliver shouted.

"Uh we had a fight…And Kates ran into him making him mad" Fred told Oliver who then turned on Katie.

"KATIE ANNE BELL! I'll talk to Snape… maybe he'll give you an even longer detention on Monday" Oliver said.

"Oliver!" Katie and Fred shouted in unison.

"Fine I won't but if we lose the game then you owe me!" Oliver said. Katie and Fred rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Let's go look for George, or Alicia, or Angelina" Katie said.

"Fine"

The two found the three sitting in the Quidditch pitch.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"We couldn't find you guys so we decided to come here" George said.

"Oh. We won't be at practice tomorrow… We have detention…with Snape" Fred told them.

"That really stinks…especially with Snape" Angelina said.

"Katie, Freddie are you going to even go to practice?" Alicia asked.

"We have too and then how much do you guys bet Wood'll make us practice after our detention?" Fred asked.

"10 sickles" Angelina said.

"5 sickles" George said.

"8 sickles and 8 knuts" Alicia betted.

"Deal!" Katie said.

Soon it was time for dinner. Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and George went to the dining hall. They sat together. Oliver joined them. Oliver gave Katie a look that said 'I have a job for you'. Katie inwardly groaned.

"So…what are we doing tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Umm I'm not sure" Angelina replied.

"You guys won't be doing anything we have practice early tomorrow" Oliver told them. They all groaned.

"Ollie-kins" Katie whined.

"No. I need to talk to you after dinner" Oliver told her.

Dinner was over after about an hour. Oliver pulled Katie aside. Katie crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"Attitude won't get you anywhere in life Bell. I want you to do my laundry…right now" Oliver said.

"Are you kidding me?" Katie asked in disbelief.

"Nope now come with me. I'll get it for you and then you'll go do my laundry. This is one of the tasks you'll be doing all year long" Oliver said. Katie sighed.

"Fine even though I'll be mad at you about it" Katie said.

Katie went down to the room where they do the laundry. She started to unload the clothes and froze when she saw Oliver's…boxers. She was disgusted. She didn't want to see them…ever again. When she was finished she dragged the bag to him.

"Good. Now get to bed we have practice in the morning that you and Weasly have to come to until your detention" Oliver said.

"Yes Ollie-kins" Katie said sighing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katie fell out of bed at 5:30 in the morning the next day. She looked up and saw Alicia and Angelina hovering above her. She looked confused. She finally realized that she had Quidditch practice.

"OMG what time is it?"

"You got ten minutes till practice" Alicia told her.

"And we're not waiting for you"

"Thanks guys" Katie said sarcastically.

Katie rushed around her room looking for her uniform. She quickly put it on and put her hair into two braids. Then she dashed out the room and to the Quidditch pitch. She saw Oliver telling the team what they were doing.

Oliver looked angry "You're late Bell"

"You're still a jerk"

Katie took her place next the Fred.

"Bell as I was telling the other's we're not playing Slytherin" Oliver said madly "We're playing Hufflepuff"

"WHAT?" All the players shouted.

"Yea their seekers arm's still injured"

"No it's not! Malfoy's faking it" Harry said.

"We know but we have no proof" Oliver said "So we need to practice as hard as we can for tomorrow. But with them leaving we're not gonna win"

"Hey it's Katie's fault!" Fred shouted.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Katie shouted at Fred "IT'S Uhh…BOB'S FAULT"

"Who in the name of Viktor Krum is Bob?" Alicia asked.

"I don't really know…I made him up"

"So now you have an imaginary friend too?" George asked.

"Shut up red-head"

"That's offensive!"

"Too bad"

"GUY'S" Oliver bellowed. "SHUT UP! WE NEED TO PRACTICE"

"Sorry" Everybody muttered.

The practice was harder than ever before. Since it was Oliver's last year the whole team wanted to make this year special for him. Katie and Fred left at ten to eleven. They both quickly changed and went to Snape's office.

"You two are to clean out my supply cabinets"

The cabinets were really messy and took four hours to clean them. He let them go when they were done. They walked to the Quidditch pitch to continue practice.

"How much do you wanna bet the Snape makes his closets messy before each detention?"

"A lot"

"I mean really how many times have we had to clean that stupid thing?"

"Too many to count"

"GUYS GO GET CHANGED AND GET OUT HERE" Oliver shouted from in front of the keeper stand things.

"Yes sir" Katie and Fred said simultaneously saluting him in a joking manner.

"JUST GO"

The next day was the match. Katie was nervous along with the rest of the team. None of them were really eating although Alicia was trying to eat.

When we got to the changing rooms Oliver gave us the usual speech. He really has to learn new speeches. We mounted our brooms and the game started.

It was raining horribly and we could barely see anything. We were winning by fifty. Then it happened. Katie felt everything go cold. Then it felt like all the happiness was getting sucked out of Katie. These were the signs of a dementor. Then Everybody saw Harry falling from about 100 feet above the air…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is he ok?" Alicia asked in tears.

"Uh I'm not sure" Fred said.

"That was a big fall!" George commented.

"Shh…He's waking up!" Katie exclaimed happily.

"Wh-where am I?" Harry asked.

"The hospital wing. You fell off your broom" Hermione said.

"The dementors showed up at the match Harry" Ron said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dumbledore so mad before" Fred commented.

"Did-did we win?" Harry asked innocently. Katie and George shared a look.

"Cedric got the snitch Harry. He tried to call it off but he caught it fairly" George said.

"Where's Wood?" Harry asked noticing Oliver wasn't there.

"Still in the showers" said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points -- a margin of a hundred either way –-"

Katie noticed Harry was being quiet. She guessed that he didn't want to talk about Quidditch right now, but she couldn't stop her friends. 'where's Wood?' Katie thought to herself.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

"We'll come see you later" Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry you're still the best seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomefrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving.

"Guy's who's going to make sure Ollie doesn't kill himself?" Angelina asked.

"I'll do it" Katie said walking towards the changing rooms.

"Don't drown Kitty-cat" Fred shouted after her. Katie whirled around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up Freddie-kins" Katie said going back to the changing room.

Katie trudged through the rain and mud towards the changing room. She opened the door although it was hard because the wind was pushing it. She ran into the room and went towards the showers hearing one still on. She knocked on it.

"Go away Katie" Oliver's voice said from inside.

"But Oliver you can't do this!" Katie said.

"You're not the boss of me Katie!" Oliver shouted. "So just go away and leave me alone!"

"I know that Oliver but I'm your friend!" Katie screamed back tears in her eyes. "Your best friend or so I thought!"

"Katie I didn't mean it that way" Oliver came out of the shower. His hair was hanging in his face, dripping wet.

Katie was sitting in the main room of the changing room. She was staring at the wall, tears in her eyes. Oliver pulled her close to his body and hugged her. She looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry Katie" Oliver said after a little while. It was hard to talk because of the loud obnoxious wind.

"For what Oliver?" Katie asked confused.

"For snapping at you. What I said was unacceptable and totally rude" Oliver apologized.

"Its…its alright Oliver"

Then it happened. Oliver and Katie started to lean towards each other. Just as their lips where about to touch when there was an earth shattering BOOM.

A/N: I took some of the third book and directly put it into this chapter. Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling!! (I've been forgetting the disclaimer thingie so here it is! I OWN NOTHINH!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katie shrieked and Olive flew across the room to the door. He grabbed whoever it was in a headlock.

"Oi Wood it's me!" Fred Weasley's voice shouted.

"FRED!" Katie screamed at her non-related brother.

"KATIE!" Fred mimicked.

"FRED YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"Those where my intentions" Fred said cockily. Katie lunged at him but was pulled back by Oliver.

"Katie it's not worth it" Oliver whispered into her ear.

"I was coming to see if you two died or something" Fred told them smirking. "But it seems like I interrupted something else"

"FRED" Katie screamed getting out of Oliver's tight grip and tackling Fred to the ground.

"BREAK IT UP!" Oliver's mad voice shouted.

The two ignored him and kept fighting. Katie looked really, really mad. She was mad that Fred interrupted her first kiss with Oliver Wood, her 3 year crush. She had been dreaming about this moment since she stinkin met him!

"I SAID BREAK IT UP" Oliver split them up, very mad.

"Sorry Ollie-kins" Katie said hanging her head.

"Sorry Wood" Fred told them.

"Get outta here and to the castle" Oliver commanded.

Katie and Fred nodded to Oliver and then scurried out into the thunder. When they got outside they were met with a strong wind. It almost pushed Katie into a wall, but Fred saved her.

"What where you doing?" Katie asked.

"Uh saving you kitty-cat" Fred said to me slowly as if I was stupid. I growled.

"Freddie-kins I meant barging into the changing room!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh that. You guys were gone for so long" Fred started "So Ange made me go look for you"

"Great. Then I'll thank Ange"

"So are you going to Hogsmeade?" Fred changed the subject.

"No. Why are you?"

"Me and George are going with Alicia and Ange. You should come with us"

"No" Katie said simply.

"Why not. It'll be fun"

"I don't want to feel like the third wheel Fred. Leave me alone please" Katie told him running away.

"KATIE"

Katie kept running away from Fred. Running during a storm was harder then I thought. I couldn't see or anything! It was dark and windy and foggy. Suddenly I ran into something and everything went black.

**A/N: I'm not updating until I get at least 8 reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie woke up in a room that was way to white. She looked to her side and saw Oliver sleeping in a chair. Then she looked around and realized she was in the hospital wing.

Katie couldn't remember why she was here though. Then she remembered last night, Fred ruining her almost-first kiss with Oliver. Then she remembered fighting with him and running away from him. She can't remember anything past that.

Madam Pomfrey bustled by then noticed Katie was awake.

"Miss Bell it's nice to see you awake" She noted.

"How long have I been here?" Katie asked.

"Four days" Madam Pomfrey informed Katie "And Mr Wood here hasn't left your bedside since"

"What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head when you fell and broke your arm"

Oliver stirred and woke up. He noticed Katie was awake.

"KATIE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Oliver shouted.

"Mr. Wood please be quiet" Madam Pomfrey commanded. Oliver blushed.

"Sorry"

"Ollie you didn't have to stay here. I would've been fine alone"

"I know Katie, I know. I stayed because Katie I've had a secret since the day I've met you" Oliver said taking a deep breath.

"What is it Ollie?" Katie asked confused.

"I-I love you Katie. I've loved you since the day I've met you" Oliver told her. Katie's heart almost stopped. "It's fine if you don't like me or anything, but I needed to tell you because well it's the truth and well—"

"Oliver" Katie laughed "You're rambling"

"Oh…sorry"

"Ollie I love you too" Katie said smiling.

Just as they leaned in to kiss, somebody burst into the room. Any guesses? No it's not Fred but Fred and George.

"Katie-Kat you're awake!" Fred exclaimed hugging Katie.

"Yes I'm awake obviously" Katie said "And we're having a serious talk later"

"Yes ma'am" Fred said sarcastically.

"Katie how are you feeling?" George asked.

"Alright I guess" Katie said.

"That's good. Lica and Ange are gonna come in a little bit" George said.

"Kay. How was Hogsmeade?" Katie asked curiously.

"It was fun. You have ta come next time" Fred told her.

"I think I will" Katie shared a look with Oliver.

Two day's later Katie was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Katie was planning on sneaking out of the dorms tonight to have that talk with Fred…in the kitchen.

"What do you want Katie-kat?" Fred asked tiredly.

"Let us go to the kitchen" Katie said. Fred awakened at the sound of food.

"Uh ok, but what's with this sudden late night snack?" Fred asked obviously confused.

"Well you see I'm very mad at you" Katie said.

"So we're gonna go to the…kitchen?"

"Si"

"Uh ok…"

They arrived at the kitchen and entered.

They were greeted by the house elves. Katie wanted an ice cream sundae and Fred wanted macaroni and cheese with…ketchup on top.

"That look's so gross Fred" Katie said.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream"

"Fine Freddie-kins. Well anyway now twice you have interrupted my first kiss with Ollie—" Katie started but was instantly stopped.

"KATIE!" Fred shouted angry. "HE'S FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN YOU"

"So? Doesn't it just matter that we love each other?" Katie asked taken aback by Fred.

"You don't know that for sure Katie" Fred told her softly. "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't get hurt Freddie-kins. I can take care of myself" Katie told him.

"I know Katie, I know"

"I'm going to bed Freddie-kins. I'll see you at breakfeast"

"Ok. I'll come with you Katie-kat"

The next day the rest of the team could sense the tension between Fred and Katie. Nobody knew why though.

"OMG!" Alicia exclaimed "You're going out with Oliver?"

"Yea" Katie said.

"Congrats Katie!" Angelina squealed.

Katie was carrying her Transfiguration book, Divination book, and Potions book along with all her quills. Suddenly somebody came and grabbed them from her. Katie looked up and saw Oliver.

"Here let me carry your books" Oliver said.

"Aww thanks Ollie" Katie said. "Wait how are you going to get to Potion's from the Transfiguration room?"

"I'll figure something out Katie, don't worry"

In Transfiguration Alicia sat next to Katie.

"Aww Oliver's so sweet" Alicia whispered.

"I know! He's not hard to look at either"

"Especially during Quidditch Practices" Alicia said. Katie hit her arm…hard. "HEY"

"Ms. Spinett is there something you would like to share?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"No Professor McGonagall" Alicia said glaring at Katie. Katie just looked innocent…or at least tried to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was time for another Quidditch practice and Katie wasn't paying attention as usual. She was thinking about monkeys…

"BELL" Oliver shouted at his girlfriend from across the Quidditch pitch.

"What?" Katie shouted back.

"WHERE'S THE QUAFFLE?"

"Uhh you have it?" Katie asked.

"No I don't Bell"

"Oh…Alicia has it!" Katie looked over to Alicia, who didn't have the quaffle.

"Bell look down" Oliver sighed. Katie looked into her lap to see the quaffle in her lap.

"FOUND IT!"

"Wow Katie-Kat that took a while" Fred told her zooming by on his broom.

"Shut up Freddie-kins"

Katie chucked the quaffle at Fred. This got Oliver very, very angry. He raced over here grabbing Katie.

"BELL!!" Oliver grabbed Katie. He grabbed her off his broom and held her close to him. "Calm down Kate"

"Sorry Ollie" Katie hung her head.

"It's fine but try to pay attention" Oliver said softly to her.

"Ok I'll try"

"Good. Katie will you come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Oliver asked. "Of course the Weasley's will be there with Alicia and Angelina"

"I'd love to go Ollie" Katie said. Oliver smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Eww" Fred shouted cringing. He didn't want Katie dating Oliver because Oliver was graduating this year.

"Shut up Freddie-kins" Katie shouted.

Soon it was time to go to Hogsmeade. Katie was wearing a pair of jeans and a tanktop. Alicia and Angelina were wearing the same thing as Katie.

"Let's go guys" Angelina urged her two best friends to hurry up.

"Fine" Alicia came out of the bathroom followed by Katie.

They walked downstairs and saw Fred, George, and Oliver waiting. Oliver looked up and smiled at Katie. Katie returned the smile. Fred was glaring at Katie. She felt hurt that her supposed to be best friend was mad at her.

"What's up with Fred?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know" Katie whispered.

"He's mad at you" Alicia said.

"No really?" Katie asked sarcastically.

"Hey Kates" Oliver said pulling Katie onto his lap.

"Hey Ollie" Katie said kissing him on his cheek.

"Can we just go?" Fred asked.

"Sure let's go" Alicia said.

They got to Hogsmeade and the six friends split up. Katie and Oliver went to The three Broomsticks. The other's went to HoneyDukes.

Katie and Oliver seated themselves in the back. They wanted as much privacy as they could have without the other's barging in on them. Katie was nervous because this was their first date.

"Katie you look beautiful" Oliver said.

"Thanks. Ollie you look very adorable too" Katie said. Oliver pouted "What?"

"I'm only adorable?" Oliver asked.

"No you're handsome too" Katie informed him.

"That's better Kates" Oliver said.

Oliver gently took Katie's hand onto the table and put his over hers. Katie blushed.

"Kates I got something for you" Oliver said getting something out of his pocket.

"Aww you didn't have to Ollie" Katie told him.

"I know I didn't have to…I hope you like it though because if you don't well you know, at least I think you—" Oliver rambled.

"Ollie you're rambling… again" Katie told him.

"Sorry Katie. Turn around" Oliver commanded. Katie turned around and he put the necklace on.

Katie looked at it. Then she flung herself into Oliver's arms.

"I love it Ollie!" Katie exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yes really silly Ollie" Katie said. "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Then the two leaned in. There lips met for the first time since they started going out.

Later that day they met the other two couples in the middle of Hogsmeade. Fred gave Katie a look that said 'we need to talk'. Katie looked away from his gaze. 'Did Ange or Leesh tell him I've been crying myself to sleep? But wait how would they know that I am?' Katie thought to herself.

Once it got to cold to stay out they went back to Hogwarts. They snuck into the kitchen and had hot chocolate. Katie sat on Oliver's lap. Alicia sat on George's lap and Angelina on Fred's lap.

When they were done they left.

"Wood can I borrow Katie-Kat?" Fred asked. I shook my head no to Oliver but he ignored me.

"Yea sure" Oliver said. I glared at him and then followed Fred to my doom.

"How are you Katie-Kat?" Fred asked me.

"Fine" I said "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ange told me you've been upset lately" Fred told her.

"Oh" Katie said "What did she tell you?"

"That you've been crying…a lot. Katie I'm sorry"

"Fred I don't know if I can forgive you! You made me miserable for days! How do you think I feel about that?"

"I feel horrible Katie! I really do!"

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm your friend!"

"Fred give me time and then maybe I'll be able to forgive you. Right now I can't though. I'm sorry" Katie said tears going down her cheeks. Fred pulled her onto his lap and wiped the tears off her face.

"You can have all the time you need Katie" Fred told her sadly.

**A/N: I'm not going to update until I get like at least 5 reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katie ran away from Fred. She hated making him feel sad because he is her friend and she shouldn't hurt him…but he hurt her first...

"Hey Kates" Oliver said to his girlfriend. Then he noticed she was crying and pulled her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Me and- Fred had…had…a fight" Katie sobbed.

"It's gonna be ok Katie" Oliver said. And Katie believed him as he held her in his strong protecting arms.

"I feel so bad...I made him sad Oliver!" Katie said shaking.

"He's gonna get over it Kates" Oliver told her.

"I know Ollie"

Twenty minutes later Katie calmed down. She left to go back to her dorm and then sat on Angelina's bed with her two friends and cried to them too.

"Katie it will be ok" Angelina reassured her.

"No it will not be ok!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yes it will in a few days" Alicia said.

"Fine" Katie surrendered. She didn't really believe that but she wanted to change the subject.

"Tomorrow we have double potions" Alicia pouted.

"Great. Wait with who?" Katie asked.

"Slytherins" Alicia sighed while Angelina laughed at them.

"Ange shut up now" Katie commanded.

"It's just so funny that you have double potions with the worst people ever" Angelina laughed again. Katie threw a pillow at her.

"What's it like going out with the Weasley's?" Katie asked curiously.

"What?" Angelina asked. "Well Fred is so sweet…if he want's to be. He's also funny and charming and guy's I…think I love him"

"Ohmygod seriously?" Katie asked unsuprised. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but he loves you too"

"Aww" Alicia sighed happily.

"You should tell him how you feel!"

"No!" Angelina blushed. "I can't believe I told you guys"

"You have to trust us cause we're your best friends"

"Fine I trust you" Angelina sighed. "Just don't tell him got it Katie?"

"Yes Ange"

"Good"

"What's George like?" Katie asked.

"He's nice and sweet, and he's the best boyfriend anybody could ask for" Alicia gushed.

"Except Oliver" Katie said. Alicia started laughing.

"Yes we all know Oliver's the best boyfriend ever" Angelina said sarcastically.

"Ohh I have an Idea!" Alicia shouted jumping up and down.

"And that idea is…?" Katie asked.

"We should find a girlfriend for Harry!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yea and what are we gonna call it? Harry's datefinder of something?" Angelina asked.

"That's a good idea!" Alicia exclaimed. Katie rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do? Go ask some random girls to go on a date with him?" Katie asked.

"No. We're gonna observe him and see what he likes and then find other people who share his interests"

"Leesh don't you mean stalk him?" Angelina asked. "And it's not gonna work"

"Why not?" Angelina pouted.

"Cause we are busy enough and I think he's to young to have a boyfriend" Angelina pointed out.

"Fine" Alicia said. Katie knew the idea would come up again soon"

**A/N: I love the reviews so please keep reading and reviewing my story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soon it had been a week since my fight with Fred. I was still a little bit upset about it, but I was ready to forgive him. Quidditch practices have been really tense lately because me and Fred were fighting.

I saw George sitting on the couch with Lee Jordan, one of our friends. I sat down next to them.

"Georgie have you seen Freddie?" I asked.

"Uh yea. He's in the kitchen"

"Kay thanks" I replied walking towards the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and saw Fred sitting at one of the tables. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi" I replied.

"So…how are you?" He asked.

"I've been better you know?" I asked. He nodded. "How have you been?"

"Not so great Katie-Kat" Fred told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my best friend's mad at me" He smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a week.

"Well I bet she's sorry" I said playing along. "What would you tell her?"

"That I've been an idiot" Fred told her. I laughed.

"You're forgiven Freddie" Katie said.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Fred asked totally serious.

"What?" "I asked shocked.

"I was kidding Katie" Fred smiled.

"Fred!" Katie playfully slapped his arm.

"Sorry Katie. I've missed you" Fred said wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you too" I replied.

"How's it been with Oliver?" Fred asked.

"Same as always" I told him.

"That's…good" Fred replied. I nodded.

The two walked out of the kitchen and towards the common room. The two entered laughing together. Angelina and Alicia came over to the two of us.

"You guys finally forgave each other?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Yea"

"Finally! You two have been fighting for weeks" Angelina said.

"Ange it's only been a week"

"Oh right"

"Well I think it's time to move on and do something important!" Alicia said. "Find Harry a boyfriend"

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked coming over to them.

"She want's to find Harry a girlfriend" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh…Don't you think it might be better to let him find his own girlfriend?": Oliver asked.

"No" Alicia said.

"Why not Alicia?" Katie asked.

"Because we all are together and he's gonna feel left out" Alicia told us.

"Alicia" George said "He has other things to worry about"

"Like what?" Alicia asked annoyed.

"Like not dieing because of Sirius Black"

"Oh…right" Alicia answered embarrassed. "I guess the idea's kinda stupid"

"Lica it's not stupid" George told his girlfriend "It was thoughtful"

"Thanks George" Alicia said kissing George.

"Eww guy's get a room" Fred commanded.

"I'll get one when you get one Fred" George said pulling away from Alicia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Christmas Eve tonight. I was excited because I was home. I loved Hogwarts, don't get me wrong but I miss my family a lot…Well not all my family. I don't exactly miss my older sister Ally because she complains a lot. I also missed my dog, Spike.

Tonight I was going to Alicia's house for their usual Christmas eve party. All of the Quidditch team was invited with their families. My family always goes along with Oliver's. Fred and George come by themselves and Angelina always comes with her older sisters.

When I arrived with my family I was greeted at the door by Mrs. Spinnet and Mr. Spinnet. We entered and I went straight up to Alicia's room. Oliver was already there, along with Fred, George, and Angelina. I gave each of them a hug, saving Oliver for last.

"I've missed you" I whispered.

"I've missed you too Katie" Oliver said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok guy's here are the rules for this year" Alicia said rolling her eyes. "We can't have anything stronger then butterbeer. We can't snog, we can't act like idiots, we're not allowed in the main party, and we're not allowed to be too loud"

"Who want's to play truth or dare?" Fred asked. We all nodded.

"Ok we need to make sure that everybody's telling the truth" Oliver said casting a truth telling spell.

"And the only rule is nothing leaves this room" Angelina said.

"Does everybody agree to that?" I asked. Everybody nodded.

We all got into a circle on the floor, I sat in between Fred and Oliver and then next to Fred was Angelina, and next to Angelina was George, and next to George was Alicia, and next to Alicia was Oliver.

"Katie-Kat truth or dare" Fred asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go downstairs and steal six firewhiskys" Fred dared me. I got up and went downstairs.

I looked around downstairs and saw the firewhisky. I walked over to the table and tried to grab six when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my older brother Jay. He looked mad.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Jay Fred dared me" I pouted.

"To bad now get upstairs now!" Jay commanded his eyes where really mad.

I rushed upstairs and sat back down.

"My brother caught me" I said.

"Ugh" Fred said. "It's your turn Katie"

"Fine. Angelina truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you snogged a picture of Viktor Krum last year?"

"Yes" Angelina said blushing. We all laughed. "It's my turn. Alicia truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go downstairs and tell your mom you're pregnant"

"Fine"

All of a sudden we heard somebody screaming. It sounded like something blew up. Alicia came back upstairs laughing hysterically.

This was how the night went on for a while…at least until we got bored. Then we decided to open our presents tonight instead of in the morning. Oh yea we usually have a sleepover on Christmas Eve, and then go home around noon…or when we wake up. The latest we've ever stayed up without going to sleep was 6. We plan on trying to break our record.

"Ok so everybody put their presents in the middle of the circle" Alicia said.

We all put our presents in the middle. Then we got a hat and picked names out of it to see who opened them first. my name was picked. I got a makeup kit from Alicia, a broom polishing kit from Angelina, a necklace from Fred, a book from George, and a ring from Oliver.

Soon we finished opening presents and just talked. It was the best Christmas eve ever.

**A/N: I'm not gonna update until I get 5 reviews. Does anybody know a website where you can find the weasly's family tree?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day was Christmas. We all fell asleep at about 6 30 in random places. Since Alicia's father's a muggle, we watched old muggle video's all night in her room. I was on Alicia's somewhat comfortable floor. It was carpeted pink of course, but it wasn't the fluffiest carpet. There was a purple blanket wrapped around me and Oliver. Oliver's strong arms were wrapped around my waist.

I saw Angelina and Fred cuddling in the corner, by the closet. They had a pink blanket wrapped around them. Fred's arms were wrapped around her in a protective manner. 'Aww that's so adorable!' I thought to myself. Angelina's head was on Fred's neck.

Alicia and George were propped up by the bed. Alicia was in George's lap. George's arms were wrapped around Alicia. 'That's cute' I thought to myself. They had a baby blue blanket wrapped around them.

I tried to get out of Oliver's strong grasp but I couldn't because he was holding on to tight. I really had to go to the bathroom. Then I looked at Oliver's face and saw that he was grinning.

"Wow that's odd" I said quietly. "People don't usually _grin _when they sleep. Let go of me Oliver"

"Aww how did you know Kates?" He asked.

"Did you not just listen to what I just said?" I asked. "Now let go I have to go to the bathroom"

"Fine"

He loosened the grip around me. I got up and walked towards Alicia's bathroom. She had her own bathroom, unlike me. I didn't have my own bathroom, I shared one with Michael, my older sister Ally, she just graduated from Hogwarts last year.

Alicia's bathroom was pink like her bedroom. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough. She had a shower with a pink shower curtain on it. Her mirror was pretty big. There were lots of carpet's around the small bathroom, all the same shade of pink. There was a seat cushion on the toilet that was pink.

I looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess. My dirty blonde hair was hanging loosely in my face. It was all tangled, like I haven't brushed it in days. I did brush it earlier though. My green shirt that was too big for me was hanging loosely by my knees.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that the other's were awake. I smiled at them. Fred started laughing when he saw my appearance.

"You look so funny Katie-Kat" Fred said.

"Shut up Freddie-kins" I growled at him. He laughed again.

"Merry Christmas!" Alicia exclaimed jumping up and down.

"What time is it?" Angelina asked sleepily.

"3 in the afternoon!" Oliver said in his strong Scottish Accent.

"Ugh I'm gonna go get dressed" Angelina said going into the bathroom.

Alicia turned on the radio and started dancing around her room. I sat on Oliver's lap on Alicia's bed looking amused. Then Alicia grabbed George and started dancing together. George was blushing, I laughed…hard. Then George came over and grabbed me to start dancing.

"Can I dance with her Wood?" George asked. Oliver laughed and nodded.

"Ollie no!"

"Sorry Kates"

Me and George danced around the room. When I managed to get away from him I got back onto Oliver's lap. I hugged him. Then I leaned forward to whisper something into his ear.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I whispered into his ear. He laughed.

"What did I miss?" Angelina asked coming out of the bathroom.

She was dressed in a red dress that went to her ankles. Her black hair was in pigtails that went past her shoulder. She had a green shrug on her shoulders that covered her arms.

"Wow" Fred said. "You look…beautiful"

Angelina blushed. "Thanks".

"Aww kiss already" I said from Oliver's lap. Fred glared at me and threw a book at me. I shrieked as the book him me in the side.

"Hey don't hurt my girlfriend!" Oliver commanded.

"Shut up Wood" Fred said.

"I'm hungry" Alicia whined.

"Me too" I said.

"Let's go downstairs and see if anybody's here" Alicia said.

We all went downstairs into the Spinets kitchen. It was a normal sized kitchen, with a large round table in the middle. It usually is clean and neat, but since the party last night. Mrs. Spinet was sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"I see you guy's are awake" Mrs. Spinet said.

"Morning mum, Happy Christmas" Alicia said.

"Happy Christmas kids" Mrs. Spinet replied. We all muttered happy Christmas.

At four our parents came to get us. They apparated to the Spinet's house, and then apparated with us home. When me and my mom got home we went into the living room to open our presents.

**A/N: Hey people. I finished this finally and even though i didn't get five reviews i wanted to update this story today. Well read and review please**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had had a horrible nightmare. I was screaming and my mom was trying to calm me down as I sobbed. I was so scared. The dream was so real!

"Honey…Calm down…it's alright…" My mother tried to soothe me, but it was no use.

"He died mum! Oliver's dead" I sobbed, my mother looked shocked. "Sirius Black stabbed him in front of me! It's true" I was hysterical at this point.

"Katie he's fine I promise! I'll owl him hold on sweetie, hold on" My mother quickly scribbled a note to Oliver.

Five minutes later there was a loud crack, and a knock on the door. I wasn't sure who it was seeing as it is two in the morning. My mother walked downstairs quickly to answer the door. Three minutes later she appeared in my room, somebody behind her. Everything was so blurry because I was still sobbing.

"Katie" A familiar male voice said to me "I'm right here I'm fine"

"Oliver you—you're not dead" I said still crying.

"No I'm not Katie. I'm fine I promise" Oliver whispered. I hugged him.

"Ollie I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

"Ollie don't leave" I pleaded.

"Ok, anything for you Katie" Oliver said. "Go back to sleep, I won't leave I promise"

"Ok Ollie" I said snuggling into his arms.

The next morning I woke up. I looked around my room and saw Oliver sleeping in a chair by my bed. I smiled at him. 'He didn't leave me' I thought to myself.

I got out of my bed and walked downstairs. Then I remembered that today was the day that I went back to Hogwarts. I pushed Oliver off the chair. He fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"What was that for?" He asked looking up at me.

"You need to wake up Ollie" I told him. He looked mad, but got up anyway.

We walked downstairs hand-in-hand. My mother smiled at us when we came downstairs. My dad was already at work probably. Ally was sitting at the table, along with Michael. My other brother Alex was there. I squealed.

"Alex what are you doing here?" I asked hugging my older brother.

"I can't come visit my family?" He asked.

"No, you can. How's Kassie?" I asked. Kassie is my niece. His wife, Michelle and Alex got married four years ago.

"She's great" Alex said happily. "Hey Oliver"

"Hi" Oliver said. "Uh Mrs. Bell—"

"Oliver Wood!" My mother exclaimed. "How many times have I told you to call me Maddi"

"Uh too many to count" Oliver said sheepishly. "Should I go home?"

"No Oliver. We're taking you to the train station you're things are in the other room" My mom said. "You two sit down, eat"

"Yes mum"

I sat down in between Oliver and Ally. Ally was staring at us intrigued. Alex was sitting across the table eating and staring at his younger sister.

Two hours later they were leaving to go to the train station. I took a deep breath. Oliver had been going on about some new training thing he want's to try for the rest of the year. Next year's going to be so hard without Oliver!

"Katie are you listening?" Oliver asked frowning.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What did I just say?"

"Something about cheese"

"No! I said that—" Oliver went on and on about something I couldn't concentrate on. "KATIE!"

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You're not paying attention"

"Sorry again"

"KATIE! OLIVER!" A familiar voice shouted from somewhere.

"Oi Wood, Katie-Kat" Another voice shouted from behind us.

Me and Oliver looked at each other and said at the same time "Fred."

We said goodbye to my mum and then started walking towards the voices. Suddenly somebody grabbed my waist. I shrieked as loud as I could. I looked over my shoulder and saw a grinning Fred.

"FRED WEASLEY!" I screamed.

"Yes Katie-Kat?" Fred asked.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"Fine Katie-Kat"

When we got to our usual compartment, Alicia and Angelina rushed over to hug me. Then they hugged Oliver. We sat down, I sat in between Oliver and Alicia. Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap. It was kinda funny.

The ride to Hogwarts was pretty fast compared to last year. Fred and George were joking around. Alicia was reading a magazine about who knows what. Outside the window I saw a big black dog barreling down the lane, weird.

Soon we arrived at Hogwarts six hours later. I was starving, but before we could eat we had to have the sorting ceremony. It took forever! I wanted food, badly because I haven't eaten since this morning.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update! Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Did you hear?" Oliver asked me excitedly.

"Hear what?" I asked trying to concentrate on stupid potions.

"Harry got a firebolt!" Oliver said "Well had…McGonagall took it from him"

"Why?"

"She think's that it's from Sirius Black and it may have some jinxes on it…" Oliver said. I looked up at him.

"Ollie when's practice?" I asked.

"Tonight at six" Oliver said. I groaned.

"That's in twenty minutes! When's it over?"

"Ten"

"Ollie!"

"Sorry Kates, but I you know I want the house cup!"

I sighed "I know…I'll see you at practice"

Twenty minutes later practice started…well not completely. We were in the locker rooms listening to Oliver talk on and on. I was half asleep when he mentioned something interesting.

"Bad news Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the firebolt. She –er—got a bit _shirty_ with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honesty, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I'd said something terrible…then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "'As long as necessary, Wood' …I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form in the back of _Which Broomstick_…you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got"

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good" Said Harry flatly.

"But Harry you're not going to have a broom!" Alicia said.

"I know but if Malfoy thinks its good then I'm not getting it!" Harry said.

"Harry" I said in a sorta mothering tone "Please get a good broom"

"Yes Katie"

"Wood can we start?" Angelina asked. "Some of us have Owl's this year and I really need to study!"

"Yeah well some of us have Newts this year and also need to study and manage a whole team" Oliver said, his Scottish accent was strong, meaning he was aggravated.

"Whatever"

We all went outside to practice. We went over everything new plays and old ones. At ten we landed in the dark and walked into the changing room. I was so sore! Angelina was leaning on Fred…'Aww cute'.

The next day I woke up late, so I had to rush to my first class…Potions. The bell rang so I rushed faster. Today was going to be horrible because I forgot to finish my potions essay and I was late, and I had Quidditch practice, which I'm gonna have to miss because I'm going to get detention!

"Ms. Bell nice to see you going us" Snape sneered.

"Sorry" I muttered, sitting down next to Alicia..

"I'm going to go around too collect your essay" Snape said in a monotone sort of voice.

He went from table to table to collect the essays. When he got to our table I looked at the table as Alicia handed in her essay.

"Ms. Bell?" Snape said expectantly.

"I…don't have it" I mumbled.

"I'll see you in detention then" Snape said swooping to the next table.

"Oliver's gonna be mad at you" Alicia said after class.

"I know, I see him hide me!" I whispered as Fred and George came up to us.

"Hi Katie-Kat and Leesha" Fred said as Wood came over.

"I hate you" I said to Fred. Fred gasped and put a hurt look on his face.

"Katie!" Fred gasped.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Oliver.

"Ollie I sorta kinda got detention with Snape" I told Oliver.

"Katie" Oliver groaned.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed.

Then we all split up to go to Transfiguration. I hate Transfiguration so much. McGonagall hates me so much!

After final classes I went to the Gryffindor common room. I had to do my homework, before I had my detention…Ugh I hate Snape! I have my detention at 6:00, same time as Quidditch practice great.

**A/N: The speech Oliver gave at the beginning, is directly from the book. About the other chapter, I made a mistake… sorry about that so there was no sorting. I'll update soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I hate Snape, I hate detention, I hate potions, and did I mention I hate Snape? Ok if you couldn't tell I'm really, really, really, really mad right now. I mean how can snape give me detention? I'm so innocent! And you wanna know the worst part? When I told Fred about me being innocent he just laughed in my face! Darn fifth years and their evilness. And do you wanna know what I said to that? I said 'boo you'.

"Ms. Bell you are to sit there and wait patiently until the end of your detention. I'm going to leave you here and I expect that you will still be here when I come back" Snape said when I got to my detention. I just nodded and sat in the back.

Snape left looking much like a bat. Then I heard someone come into the room. I turned and saw the Quidditch team minus Harry. I looked at them suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Oliver sat next to me. Alicia and George sat on the desk thingie. Fred and Angelina sat in the desk next to us.

"We wanted to keep you company" Alicia said.

"Oh ok…wait what if Snape comes back?"

"He won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause Snape isn't going to stay here and watch you and if he does we'll just leave"

"Ok…I had nothing to do with this" I exclaimed.

"Of course you don't" Oliver said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah Katie-Kat like you're so innocent" Fred said sarcastically.

"Whatever"

"Aww how cute Kates is mad!" George said. Alicia hit him upside the head. "Ouchie"

"Ouchie?" Oliver asked in disbelief. "You say ouchie?"

"Yes I say ouchie" George said proudly.

I looked at him weirdly before leaning forward and whisper to Angelina "And he calls himself a man?" Me and Angelina started giggling.

"I'm bored!" Fred exclaimed randomly. "Why can't we kidnap Katie and then bring her back before Snape get's back?"

"NO!" Everybody shouted at him.

Fred pouted. "Why not?"

"Because Fred Snape could come back at any time" I told him.

"Oh… right"

"Wanna play seven minutes in Heaven?" Fred asked a little while later.

"NO!" Everyone disagreed immediately. Fred slumped into his seat.

"What can we do?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know" Angelina responded.

"We could uhh…" I started. "I know!"

"What?" George asked.

"We can go through Snape's stuff!"

"That's a stupid idea" Fred told me. I glared at him.

"And yours wasn't?" Angelina asked.

"No it wasn't…it was smart!" Fred exclaimed.

"Weasley" Oliver started. "We don't want Snape to come back to us playing seven minutes in heaven"

Alicia sighed before asking "When's your detention over Katie?"

"Uh eight"

"Oh my god!" Angelina said looking at the clock.

"What?" Everybody asked.

"It's like five to eight!" Angelina said.

"We gotta get outta here!" George said standing up.

Oliver stood. "Katie meet us in the common room after your detention"

"Got it!" I said.

They all rushed out of the room. I turned around and grabbed my finished Transfiguration essay but I went through it to make sure noting was wrong. It had a few mistakes but I fixed them.

Snape walked into the room. He glared at me. I looked up and started packing my stuff back in my bag.

"You may go" Snape sneered. "I want your essay tomorrow during class"

"Got it!" I said for the second time that night. I rushed out of the room.

I walked up towards the Gryffindor tower. It took a long time to get there because I was in the dungeons and the Gryffindor common room was like twenty minutes away. When I got there I said the password and entered the common room.

I walked over to the Quidditch team. I sat down in Oliver's lap. He kissed my forehead. I saw Fred looking away from us. 'God when will he get over it?' I thought to myself.

"How was detention?" George asked in mock curiosity.

"It was just great George" I mimicked his tone.

"That's wonderful!" George answered.

"No it's marvelous!" Fred corrected his twin.

"No it's awesome!"

"No Georgie it's spectacular!"

"Will you two just shut up?" Angelina asked. I was laughing.

"Yeah it's so annoying!" Alicia told them. "Never do it again!"

"Never?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Never" Angelina and Alicia said together.

"Positively never?" Fred asked.

I got a confused look on my face "What?"

"Nevermind" Fred sighed.

"Ok"

"Guys bed time" Oliver said a few hours later. It was five to midnight. Nobody was in the common room except us. "We're having a makeup practice tomorrow at dawn"

"Ollie!" I whined as the others glared at him.

"Katie we're having practice no matter what!" Oliver exclaimed. "Bed"

"Fine" Everybody minus Oliver said.

"Night everyone" Me, Alicia, and Angelina said walking into our dorm rooms, tired.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Ok so please read and review! Ok so I'll update after five reviews ok? I've been sick all week so sorry if this chapter isn't that great.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12

Chapter 15

Ok so have you ever been woken up by two certain red heads whose names rhyme with bread and bored? Ok if you don't get it I mean Fred and George. I NEVER want to be woken up by them ever AGAIN. Do you know what they did to me, Angelina, and Alicia? They charmed our room so it would HAIL. I mean seriously? Hail? What is wrong with them! Angelina and Alicia have to keep there boyfriends in line!

"I'm going to murder Fred" Angelina said after she fixed our room.

"I'm gonna Avada Kedavra George, then bring him back so I can kill him AGAIN!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Ok guys angry much?" I asked. Ok so yeah I was mad at them but I don't want to kill them!

"Shut up" Angelina growled.

"Got it!"

Alicia, Angelina, and myself walked downstairs into the common room. Nobody was there because it was freaking five in the morning! I mean come on! Ok, yeah it was a Friday, but still who gets up at five in the morning anyway? Classes start at eight thirty!

"Like our little wakeup call girlies?" Fred asked slinging his arm around Angelina's neck.

Angelina growled. "Get off of me Fred Weasley"

Fred looked at her confused before coming over to me and whispered. "What's up with her?"

I looked at him incredulous "Are you kidding me? You two idiots charmed our room so that it would HAIL!"

"So?" Fred asked.

"Do you want to wake up to hail? And it's only five in the morning too. Everybody's mad at Oliver for waking us up this early for practice!"

"Oh ok" Fred said still looking confused.

Fred started to tickle my side. I was shrieking with laughter. "FRED—GET—OFFA—ME!"

"Weasley don't kill my girlfriend" Oliver sighed. Angelina was rolling her eyes.

"Yes sir!" Fred saluted Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Alright everybody up in the air! Do seven laps" Oliver commanded going into 'Quidditch obsessed captain' mode. Or as me and Fred called it Q.O.C. mode.

"Great" Fred muttered to me. "He's going into Q.O.C mode…again"

"I know" I said back.

"Wait why isn't Harry here?" Alicia asked.

"Wait where is he?" Oliver asked realizing Harry wasn't there. "Weasley's did you tell him we where having practice?"

Fred and George shared glances. "Uh…no"

Oliver let out a yell of frustration. "Well go get him!"

Fred and George landed and started walking back to the castle.

"Bell go with them" Oliver shouted using my last name. I saluted him and landed. Then I chased after Fred and George.

"Why did he send you?" George asked.

"Cause he obviously doesn't trust you two" I told them.

"Wanna help wake Harry up?" Fred asked, an evil smirk on his face.

"It's not going to like you know…hurt him are you?" I asked.

"No" George said looking at me.

"Then I'll help" I answered.

"Good" Fred replied.

We were in the castle now. We rushed up to the common room.

"Ok so Katie come with us. We're going to scream really loud in his ear alright?" Fred asked. I nodded.

We crept into his room. I positioned myself in front of Harry's bed. Fred was on the right of his bed, and George on his left. Fred started counting to three.

"One…Two…Three" Fred whispered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Me, Fred, and George screamed. Harry bolted up in his bed.

"What the heck?" Harry asked looking around. The other's in his dorm woke up too.

"Uh Harry grab your Quidditch robes, we have practice" George said.

"Bye guys go back to sleep!" Fred said hurrying out of the room, grabbing me around the waist, pulling me out of the room.

I had heard his brother shouting at George.

"Ok guy's let's go" George said coming out with a half awake Harry.

George and Harry started running towards the Quidditch pitch. Fred also started running, with his arm still around my waist.

"FRED!" I screamed.

"What Katie-Kat?" Fred asked still running.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"Katie we're almost there"

"IF I DIE STAY AWAY FROM MY FUNERAL"

"Hahaha Kates funny"

"I'M SERIOUS"

"No you're not serious we're here"

He dropped me to the ground. "Ow"

"Guys get up in the air" Oliver shouted. "You three were gone too long"

"Sorry" I muttered.

"The match against Ravenclaw is this weekend so we need to practice!"

Two and a half hours later we were all rushing to class. Oliver lost track of time so we only had thirty minutes to get to class. Well actually ten because Angelina, Alicia, and I had fooled around in the changing rooms…oops.

Me and Alicia had charms first, so we rushed to get there. I mean yeah we have ten minutes to go, but still we were starving so we stopped at the kitchens. That proved to be a mistake…we were fifteen minutes late to charms.

Thank god we didn't get a detention, Oliver would have killed us. Flitwick just said not to be late again.

Today went by really fast. Most teachers didn't give us too much homework. Me and Alicia did it right after dinner in the library. We wanted to spend some time with everybody without homework being in the way.

"Did you finish your homework?" Alicia asked.

"Yup did you?" I responded.

"Yeah let's go find everyone else" Alicia suggested.

"Ok"

We walked up to Gryffindor Tower. We said the password and was let in immediately. We saw Oliver and Angelina sitting at a table, studying perhaps? Well I guess it makes sense since Oliver has his NEWTs this year and Angelina has her OWLs. Fred and George where sitting in another corner with Lee Jordan.

"Wanna go talk to Weasley uno and dos and Lee?" I asked.

Alicia was already half way there. I followed her towards our friends.

"Hey guys" I said sitting on Fred's lap.

"Hey Katie-Kat, Leesha" Fred responded.

"Whatcha talkin bout?" Alicia asked.

"Quidditch match tomorrow" George answered.

"Oh, why are you talking about Quidditch?" I asked.

"Cause we're guys Katie" Lee said.

"Really?" I asked feigning shock.

"Katie!" Fred and George shouted hitting my arm…hardly.

"OW!" I wailed rubbing it. "I'm gonna tell Ollie that you hit me!" I got up and walked over to Oliver.

"Hey Katie" Angelina said. I nodded.

"Ollie the Weasley's hurt me!"

"How?" Oliver asked.

"They hit me!"

"Why?" Angelina looked confused.

"Well it may be because I pretended that I didn't know they were guys…"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Katie seriously you're fine"

"Kiss it and make it better" I pouted, holding my arm out for Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes but kissed my arm anyways. "It feels better!"

"Good"

"Do you like I don't know want me to leave you guys alone?"

"It would be appreciated yes" Angelina said. I looked hurt. "We're trying to study for our exams Katie"

"Yeah I'll see you in a little bit Katie" Oliver said.

I kissed his cheek and walked back to Fred and George. They were laughing about something stupid.

The night went on and around eleven Oliver forced us to go to bed. He said that we had to be well rested for the game tomorrow. Angelina agreed with him for some stupid reason.

"Night guys" I said to the three boys.

"Night" They replied. Oliver kissed me on the lips in front of them. Fred didn't look away or look disgusted. 'Thank god he's over that!'

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was curious did anyone else realize what Irma Pince could mean? I never realized it until I read about it on Wikipedia the other day. Well leave in a review if you did notice or read about it. Well anyway this is chapter 15. I actually think this is the quickest update I've ever done! Well if I get reviews I feel obliged to update. Well anyways read and review please! Wow this is my longest Authors note ever.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 12

Chapter 16

The next morning was our Quidditch match. I was kind of nervous about the match, even if it was only against Ravenclaw. I always get like this before a match, and if we win it'll be a big party all night!

I walked to the great hall alone because I couldn't find anybody else. Ange and Alicia were gone as were Fred, George, and Oliver. I looked in the great hall and saw the five of them eating breakfast or trying to eat at least.

"Hey guys" I said sitting down next to Fred. He smiled at me.

"Hey" Everybody responded.

"We're gonna win!" George said.

"You know it!" Angelina said high fiving George.

"And then tonight we're gonna party till we want to die!" Fred exclaimed, the usual gleam in his eye.

"Yeah we are!" I said high-fiving Fred.

A little while after that we found ourselves in the locker room. We were changing into our robes. Suddenly the door blasted open. Me, Angelina, and Alicia shrieked.

"Hey girls!" Fred exclaimed.

"FRED WEASLEY WE COULD'VE BEEN CHANGING!" Angelina screamed at her boyfriend.

"Sorry!" Fred responded quickly shutting the door.

"That was funny" Alicia said laughing.

The match started. We were playing. Oliver was screaming across the pitch at Harry a lot. I felt kind of bad for him. That's when I saw them. There were three of them. At the bottom of the pitch. I heard Harry scream something, as something white flew out of his wand. He kept going for the Snitch. HE GOT IT!

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. I saw Harry turnaround in midair and look shocked as he saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, our whole team was hugging him.

Oliver was congratulating him like crazy. Me, Ange, and Alicia kissed his cheek. Fred and George were slapping him on the back. I was so happy that we were having a party tonight!

At seven the party started. Somebody started blaring music and then Fred and George had snuck to Hogsmeade to get butterbeer. All the furniture was pushed out of the way so everybody could dance. The first through third years were upstairs in their rooms.

"Katie dance with me!" Fred commanded.

"Yes Fred" I said.

Me and Fred danced for a while…well actually two hours straight. It meant absolutely nothing though! Ok fine I may or may not have had a crush on Fred when I was a first year…but that was like four years ago! And it was only a crush so it didn't mean anything. I wasn't sure where Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, or George was.

"Katie I'm gonna go take a break ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah sure. I think I'm gonna go find Oliver"

"Ok I'll see you in a bit"

I walked over to where I thought Oliver may be. I looked and saw him sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Where've you been?" Oliver demanded.

"With Fred. Why?"

"Katie I've been looking for you everywhere"

"Well sorry! Fred asked me to dance and I said yes!"

"I'm your boyfriend Katie!"

"I know! And I'm your girlfriend! And what's going on with you and Ange?"

"Nothing! We were studying!"

"A likely story!"

"Katie that's it! Go hang out with the Weasley's or something. Leave me alone!"

"Are you dumping me?"

"To put it that way yes" Oliver said as he stormed away.

I stared at his retreating back in shock. The tears came quickly and soon I found myself sobbing. Fred came over to me and pulled my body into his strong comforting arms. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh…it's alright. He doesn't deserve you Katie" Fred whispered to me. I kept sobbing into his shoulder.

That's all I remember from last night. I woke up the next day in the common room with my head leaning on somebody's shoulder. I looked up and saw Fred. He was still asleep so I cuddled into his arms.

Then the tears came again from last night. My body shook as I sobbed quietly. I didn't want to wake Fred up, but I guess that didn't work out too well. He woke up and hugged me.

"It's going to be fine I promise"

After I cried a little more, I said in a voice that didn't sound like my own. It was too raspy. "How do you know?"

"Katie I know. Remember I'm going to always be here for you, so will Ange, Lica, and George"

"I know. Can I go up to my room?"

"Yeah. Tell Ange I'll see her later"

I walked upstairs to the dorms. I almost fell because I was so weak at this point. I walked into my dorm and saw Ange and Alicia waiting. They pulled me into a hug and told me it was going to be alright.

All of a sudden an owl tapped at the window. Alicia went over to the window and got the owl. I looked up and recognized the owl as Quaffle, Oliver's owl. I got up and took a few steps over to the owl and took the paper that was addressed to me.

Dear Katie,

I am so very sorry for overreacting last night. I don't hate you and I hope you can forgive me. My head is aching as I write this because Fred came and yelled at me. He told me that you and him are just really close friends. I believe him… I really hope you'll forgive me.

From,

Oliver

I looked at the piece of paper. Then I ripped it in half.

"Katie!" Alicia said.

"That jerk deserves to suffer"

**AN: aww they broke up! I wanna know what you guys think! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update :) Read and review. Also please read my other story Black's sister.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Around two in the afternoon I left the comfort of my dorm room and went down to the kitchens to get something to eat. I was starving since I didn't eat anything since dinner last night. I entered the kitchen and watched the house elves rush over to serve me.

"What can Hinky do for misses?" A house elf asked.

"Can I have macaroni and cheese? Thanks" I said sitting at the counter.

"I thought I would find you here" A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Fred.

"Well you found me" I said. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know how you are dealing"

"Alright"

"Are you sure you're alright? Katie you're eyes are swollen, your face is puffy, and your voice is raspy"

"I know Fred. I've been crying on and off all day"

Fred strode over to me and sat at the seat next to mine. He hugged me and pulled me onto his lap. I started crying again, placing my head in his chest. He played with my sand colored locks, that were messy from not brushing them yet. I stopped when a house elf brought me my food. I picked at it.

"Katie you have to eat"

"I know"

"Well eat then"

"I will"

"Katie I know you love him still, but he's a jerk"

"I know"

Then it happened. Suddenly my lips were on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. When we pulled apart my eyes were shocked, as were his.

"That…" Fred started. "Meant nothing"

"Nothing" I echoed.

"Yeah…"

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. I ate in spite of not being hungry. Fred said bye and walked out of the kitchen. I continued to sit there for a while. An hour later i had Quidditch practice. I got there late, but I didn't care. Fred was talking to Ange, Alicia was talking to George, and Oliver was just looking mad. Harry was standing around doing nothing.

"Bell you're late"

"Sorry"

"Go get changed so we can start practice"

"Ok"

I walked into the changing room and changed into my Quidditch robes. Then I walked back out onto the field and got onto my broom. I didn't plan on talking at all, since I was still upset.

After three hours of practice me, Alicia, and Angelina were changing in the changing room. Alicia and Angelina kept glancing at me worried.

"Katie are you ok?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"Ange I have to tell you something…but I don't know if it's right if I tell you"

"You can tell me anything"

"I need to talk to Fred before I can tell you"

"Uh…alright"

"Ange I'm gonna go get Fred, so we can tell you"

"Ok"

I walked into the guy's changing room. Well I knocked before I went in. When I entered I saw Fred and George laughing together.

"Fred can you come here"

"Sure. Be right back George"

"Got it"

We walked back into the girl's locker room. On the way there I told Fred about what we were about to do. He didn't want to tell her at first, but I convinced him otherwise. Alicia wasn't in the locker room when we got back.

"Ange…earlier me and Katie….sorta….kissed" Fred blurted out. Angelina looked shocked.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"Ange it wasn't supposed to happen!" I said. "I was just really upset"

"Yeah it meant nothing Ange!"

"I need time alone" Angelina said. "I need to think about all this"

"Ok" Me and Fred agreed as our best friend left the room, close to crying.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell her!"

"Fred she deserves to know!"

"I know but this just complicates everything!"

"I know"

Alicia walked in looking confused. She gave me a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later on"

"Ok"

**AN: sorry for the short chapter. Any ideas are welcome! I'm not updating till I get like 6 reviews ok? And they have to be from 6 different people ok?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I tried to avoid all my friends after practice, but that proved to be difficult. Alicia was trying to find out what happened that made Angelina so upset. I felt genuinely sorry for what happened. I knew what it was like…you know with Oliver and stuff. Me and Oliver split up, and it looks like Fred and Ange are breaking up. Were our friendships really unraveling this fast?

I was sitting out by the Black Lake when the tears started pouring out of my eyes and onto my blue sweatshirt. A few minutes later, a pair of strong, protective arms wrapped around my shoulders, although I didn't know who it was I cried into his shoulder. As soon as the crying started, it stopped. I looked up into the face of Oliver

"Katie, I wanna apologize to you…I was a jerk"

"I know…It's just It hurt!"

"I know, it was wrong of me to do that"

"Oliver it hurt so much when you broke up with me!"

"Katie I'm sorry!"

"Tell it to someone else" I whispered. "Just leave me alone for a while"

"Alright"

I walked away, mad that my hiding spot got taken away. I wanted to be alone, and Oliver finds me! How does that happen? I guess I should find Angelina and apologize to her. I owe her that much.

I walked into our dorm and saw Angelina staring at the wall, silent tears cascading down her face. I walked over and hugged her. I felt horrible. This was Angelina! She's the strong one in our group!

"Ange I'm sorry" I said.

"Katie, Apology accepted. I know that you were upset then, and it meant nothing" Angelina looked thoughtful for a second. "Plus Fred's a wonderful guy"

"Yeah, he is" I said, smiling for the first time since me and Oliver broke up. "I talked to Oliver"

"Really? What did you talk about?" Angelina asked sounding curious.

"He told me he was sorry. I told him to leave me alone for a while. Ange…did I do the right thing?" I asked. I always considered Angelina my older sister.

"Well…He hurt you bad. He apologized to you which most guys don't…Katie I think you should give him a second chance"

"I think I will…but I'm gonna wait till tomorrow"

"Good idea, now if you'll excuse me" Angelina said getting up.

"Where're you going?"

"To find Fred"

"He's in his room"

"How do you know?"

"He's my best friend, and i saw him storm up there earlier"

"Oh ok"

I must've fallen asleep after Angelina left because I woke up, at the foot of my bed. I saw Alicia looking at me, looking amused. She pointed to the open door. I looked out and saw Fred and Angelina making out.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"They made up!"

"Oh…I knew they would"

"You sleep funny" Alicia said giggling.

"Shut up"

"Are you gonna makeup with Oliver?"

"Yes"

AN: So thanks for the reviews! I want 5 reviews from different people before I update!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 12

Chapter 19

"Fred what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I dunno what do you wanna do?" Fred responded.

"I asked you first"

"I asked you second"

"Well…come on Fred! Just tell me what you wanna do!"

"Hey" Fred said suddenly pointing up at the sky "Doesn't that look like a chicken?"

"Oh my god it does!"

Well you're probably curious as to what we're doing. Me and Fred are lying on the Quidditch pitch, bored out of our minds. Ange is studying, George is doing god knows what with Alicia, and neither of us are really talking to Oliver. The whole chicken thing, was that Fred saw a cloud that looks like a chicken.

"Ok" I started. "I'm bored. Where is everybody?"

"Who knows Katie-Kat"

"Wanna play Quidditch?"

"It's boring with only two people"

"True…wanna play truth or dare?"

"That game's not fun with only two people"

"What games are there to play?"

"War?"

"What in Merlins name is war?"

"It's a card game"

"Card games are boring though!"

"Uck what do you wanna do?"

"Uh…OH" I shouted jumping up.

"What?"

"Let's go play a prank on Snape"

"Alright what do you wanna do to him?"

"Uh…charm him so all his robes turn different house colors except Slytherin and then dye his hair neon pink?"

"Katie why don't you hang with us and Lee more often? We could use you in the field" Fred said grinning widly.

"Cause you never asked…and you just made it sound like we're fighting a war"

"We are" Fred started. "A PRANK WAR"

"Oh we should go and get the Slytherin Quidditch team and our team to start a prank war!" I said jokingly.

"We should go get everybody and challenge them!" Fred started running towards the castle.

"I was kidding!" I shouted after him.

"Too bad!"

I raced after him, but it was no use. Fred had started before me, and he was faster then me. I was running as fast as I could. Suddenly I banged into something, and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked holding his hand out to me. I looked up and saw the grey eyes of Cedric Diggory.

"Yeah…I'm fine" I said taking his hand. He pulled me up.

"What were you running from?" Cedric asked.

"It wasn't exactly running _from _something, it was more me running _after_ something" I told him.

"Oh what were you running _after_?" Cedric asked.

"Fred"

"Weasley?"

"Yeah…he's gonna go get the Slytherin Quidditch team to start a prank war" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause we were joking around and then I suggested it, and then he decided to actually go and do it"

"Oh…Katie I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Did you really break up with Wood?"

"Well…he broke up with me, but yeah"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"So am I"

"It's fine if you say no, but will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

**AN: A little cliffy there! What will Katie say? Six reviews before I update! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 12

Chapter 20

"Uh—what?" I asked surprised.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm sorry Cedric…I can't"

"It's fine…I'll see you around Katie" Cedric said walking away.

I stood there shocked. Then I remembered what Fred was doing and I took off. I didn't know where he was, but I'll find him sooner or later. I really hope he doesn't you know…challenge them.

"FRED!" I heard someone scream. I rushed over and saw Angelina screaming at Fred, her eyes looked furious "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING!"

"We were! Me and Katie!" Fred told her. What a liar.

I came into view "We weren't Fred. You told me you already studied"

"Fred you're going to fail your OWLS!" Angelina told him, then turning to me "You're gonna fail your final exams!"

"Hey don't bring me into this! I'm innocent!"

"What's going on here?" A familiar Scottish accent asked.

"Nothing Oliver" Angelina said, turning nice in a flash.

"I heard yelling…what happened?"

"How observant of you" I mumbled.

"Bell, shut up will you?"

"No I'm not gonna shut up because you tell me to"

"I'm your captain, so you're gonna listen to me"

"But we're not on the Quidditch field right now"

"Too bad"

"Guys!" Fred shouted "Stop fighting!"

"Weasley go back to your girlfriend will you?"

"Katie, shut up!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Angelina shrieked.

Oliver became quiet, as did Fred. When Angelina's mad, you don't wanna cross her, or make her madder. I glared at Oliver and Fred, and they glared right back at me.

"Stop glaring at each other!"

Our glares didn't lessen.

"Wood, you'll _never _guess who asked me out earlier"

"Oh really who?"

"Cedric"

Oliver's eyes widened. "Did you say yes?"

"No, but I'm thinking about telling him I'll go with him to Hogsmeade"

"No you're not" Oliver said. "You don't use people"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you too well"

**AN: Sorry for the long wait :( Schools getting out soon, so I've been really busy. Also I'm sorry for the really short chapter. Next week I should have another one that's longer. People that's reading 'Black's Sister' I should have another chapter up soon on that too. If anybody has any ideas for the story, leave them in a review! I'll try to put them in!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 12

Chapter 21

The weeks went on, me and Oliver stayed away from each other. I knew he was right, but I don't care if he's right. Angelina and Alicia told me that I should just forgive him, and stop being stubborn. Fred thinks Oliver's a git and doesn't deserve my forgiveness. Right now, I agree with Fred. At practice everything's awkward. I feel bad for Harry because he has no idea what's going on with the team.

"Hey Katie-Kat" Fred said sitting next to me.

"Hi Fred"

"What's up?"

"The sky"

"Aw Katie-Kat are you sad?"

"Sorta"

"About what?"

"You know what stupid"

"Oh…that…sorry. You wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Plan our first prank on the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"We're seriously doing that?"

"We're gonna start it now, so yeah, let's find George and Lee" Fred said standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Then he dragged me to find Lee and George.

When we found George and Lee, they were doing…I don't know what. It was really, really, really weird. I think they were talking about pie or something. I don't really know.

"Guy's we're gonna go challenge Flint to a prank war"

"Finally something fun to do!"

"So it's gonna at least be us four and maybe Ange or Alicia"

"Let's go ask them!"

Fred dragged me with him towards where we last saw Angelina and Alicia. They were at the black lake, sitting beside it doing homework. The only reason I wasn't with them, was because I've been with Fred all day.

"Girls wanna be on our team for a prank war with the Slytherins?"

"No" Angelina said. "OWLS are coming up!"

"Katie why don't you study with us?" Alicia suggested. "You never hang out with us anymore"

"I already said I'd be on their team. If I leave now then there'll only be like three people on their team"

"How do you know Flint'll actually agree to this?"

"Because we just know these things"

"Whatever. We're not helping you guys"

"Fine"

Fred dragged me away, towards where we last saw George and Lee. They were sitting at the same place that they were at last time we talked to them. I think they were talking about pranks we can try…wow. They're obsessed with this stupid prank war! Me, Fred, George, and Lee walked over to Flint.

"We, meaning Katie, me, George, and Lee challenge you to a prank war"

**AN: I'm thinking of discontinuing this story. Nobody's reviewing anymore. I need to know if people like my story or not. Please tell me what you think about this story! I get all this views, but like nobody's reviewed!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 12

Chapter 23

**Oliver's POV**

I sat in my dorm room, thinking about Katie. I haven't stopped thinking about her, since I broke up with her. I feel like the biggest idiot on the face of the world. Ha, that's what Fred told me about what I did…wait isn't he the reason that I got into this mess? Well…I guess not exactly because well I was jealous of him and Katie's relationship. Now I'm totally aware of their just friends relationship. If we ever do get back together then I'll be sure not to break up with her because of this…or anything else. I think I might actually like…love her. No wait I know I love her.

I left my dorm room when Percy Weasley came into our room. It's not that I don't like him or anything, it's just that we're like complete opposites…He's so different from his brother's Fred and George…well I've never really met the others oh except Charlie…he's pretty awesome too. Yeah I do think that Fred and George are awesome. We just don't see eye-to-eye sometimes. Wait how did it get onto me talking about Fred and George? Oh right they're different then Percy.

Well I guess that I'm really stupid, for breaking up with Katie. I can't stop thinking about her long blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, her in general! I know that she's taking it rough…because so am I. I wish that I never broke up with her; it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I've liked her since she was a first year and I was a fourth year…Yeah I know that's a long time.

"Hey Oliver" My best friend Michael said coming up to me.

"Oh…hey Michael"

"Still thinking about that girl?"

"Michael she's not just 'that girl'. She's the best girl I've ever met"

"Ok sorry!" Michael said holding his arms up in surrender.

I sighed. Michael can be so…annoying sometimes! He's in Gryffindor like me, and I've been friends with him since i was five. I've been friends with him for so long because our parents are friends.

"Oliver…I think that you should go out with another girl or something"

"Michael…not gonna happen"

"It's unhealthy to stay on one girl who hates you"

"Michael go away if your gonna be annoying"

"Sorry"

I sighed. "It's ok"

"It's just I don't really get it"

"I know it's because you've never been in love before"

"How do you know this is like _true_ love and not _teen _love?"

"It is trust me"

"Fine"

"I gotta go. Bye" Michael got up and walked away.

"Bye"

I walked towards the Black Lake. I saw Angelina and Alicia sitting beside the lake.

"Hey can I sit here?" I asked.

Angelina looked up "sure"

"Thanks" I said sitting down smiling at them.

"Welcome" Alicia said. "Ugh! I don't get this at all!"

"Get what?" Angelina asked.

"This charms stuff"

"Here gimme it. I'm pretty good at this" Alicia handed me the book. "Oh it's pretty easy here…" I started to explain what you had to do.

An hour later Alicia understood it. "Thanks so much Oliver!"

"You're welcome" I said smiling at her. "So…uh what's going on between Katie and Diggory?"

Angelina laughed "jealous?"

"Yes"

"He admitted it!"

"I know!"

"Guys I'm right here…"

"Oh right"

"Well uh…Cedric heard about your breakup and then asked her out to Hogsmeade"

"Does she like him?"

"No"

"If she finds out I told you, she'll kill me but Oliver she still likes you"

"…I still like her"

"I knew it!" Alicia squealed.

"Will you guys help me get her back?"

**Back to Katie's POV**

I was with Fred, George, and Lee talking about pranks we could do on the Slytherins. Yeah the Slytherins agreed to the prank war. Probably because they want to get Wood mad…Yeah I know pathetic…god I miss him! He probably doesn't miss me though…

"Katie are you dead?" Fred asked. I knew that I was spacing out and time to become more…responsive.

"No Fred"

"Just checking"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. With me, Fred, George, and Lee talking about pranks to pull on the Slytherins…I really hope that we win because it will be embarrassing to lose to the Slytherins. I mean with their seeker 'injured' it'll be even more embarrassing if we lose.

When we were back in our dorms I was sitting on Alicia's bed with Angelina. We were talking about guys in general. They are hiding something from me…I know it and I'll find out what it is.

**AN: did you like how most of the chapter was in Olivers POV? Tell me what you think. Oh yeah if you have any ideas of pranks for either side tell me! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 12

Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning. I saw Alicia staring at me wide-eyed. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"You—your hair" Alicia managed out.

I rushed into the bathroom. I screamed as soon as I saw my hair. It was neon blue! I stared, eyes wide at my reflection in the mirror. Angelina rushed into the bathroom and when she saw my hair she _laughed_ yes I know she _laughed _at me!

"You think this is funny?"

Angelina was laughing too much to answer. I pushed past her and rushed to the guys dormitory. I banged on the door.

"Uh…what are you—" I heard a familiar Scottish accent stop mid sentence.

"Wood don't say anything!"

"I wasn't going to!"

I glared at him and then started to bang on the door again. I heard somebody moan from inside.

"FRED WEASLEY OPEN THE DOOR!"

"It's open Katie" I heard Fred's sleepy voice from inside. I opened the door.

"Your—your hair! It's—It's blue!" George gasped.

"So is yours!" I said to him and then looked at Fred and Lee "So is Fred and Lee's"

"We have classes today! No fair!"

"I know"

"How are we gonna fix this?"

"I don't know!"

"The only good thing about today is seeing our prank on the Slytherins"

"I wonder if they realized yet"

"Probably since we did charm them so that they can only sing the muggle fast food song"

"And into giant chickens"

I giggled. "I guess I know how I can fix _my_ hair"

"How?"

"I can put it up in a pony tail and where a hat. I suggest you do the same"

I walked out of the room and bumped into Oliver.

"Why is your hair neon blue?" Oliver asked.

I sighed "Prank war with the Slytherins"

"Oh…um…ok"

I laughed. "I gotta go…to my room"

Twenty minutes later I was wearing my robes with a hat. I had skipped breakfast so I stopped in the kitchens on my way to transfiguration. When I got there I saw McGonagall sending one of the boys on the Slytherin Quidditch team to the hospital wing.

"Ms. Bell no hats in class" McGonagall said wearily.

"Uh…but I need to wear it!"

"Bell do you want detention?"

"No" I sighed and took the hat off. All the Slytherins were snickering at my hair. McGonagall just stared at it for a second.

The day went by really slow because everybody was making fun of me for my hair. After school me, Fred, George, Ange, and Alicia were sitting in the library. Ange and the twins were studying for their owls which where taking place in the middle of May. Ange was nervous since they are going to be in a month. Me and Alicia were studying for our exams…well me and Fred aren't really studying we're passing notes so that Ange doesn't realize what we're talking about.

_Hey Katie-Kat_

_**Hey Freddie-kins.**_

_This is like so boring!_

_**I know! Its no fair we should be allowed to do whatever we wanna do!**_

_Yeah we should! Is my hair still blue?_

_**Yeah it is. Is mine? Well I guess that mine is to since yours is.**_

_Yeah it is. Ugh it was funny to see Flint today though_

_**I know! I couldn't stop laughing!**_

_It's so boring in the library. Wanna leave?_

_**Ange'll have a fit!**_

_So? I wanna go and do something fun_

_**Like what?**_

_Uh…go to the kitchens?_

_**Dinners in like 20 minutes!**_

_So?_

_**You're impossible!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are too!**_

_Are too!_

_**Am not!**_

_Let's go with your answer_

_**Ya—wait you're a jerk**_

_And you love me_

_**True**_

_Yay!_

Fred got up and started dancing around the table. Angelina looked at him like he was insane.

"Fred Weasley! Sit down! And why are you dancing?"

"Because Katie said she loves me"

"As a brother!"

"Aw man!"

"Oh my god"

"Out!" Madam Pince pointed at me and Fred. We smirked at each other, gathered our stuff and walked out.

"FREEDOM!"

"Oh my god Fred"

"What?" Fred asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. We walked to the common room. Oliver walked over to us.

"Katie will you come with me?"

"Uh…sure"

Oliver led me to the kitchens. We entered and I gasped in shock. Rose petals were on the floor and the light was dimmed. Oliver looked me in the eyes.

"Katie I hope you accept my apology. But I am very sorry for breaking up with you and for anything that i've done that has hurt you"

I had tears in my eyes, but I nodded. Oliver smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. He gently kissed me and I knew that I was in love with Oliver, and that I was always going to love him no matter what.

**AN: Theres one last chapter left for this story. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post it up. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 12

Chapter 24

**3 years later**

It's been three years since me and Oliver got back together. Today was the day that I was graduating. This year was one of the most stressful years ever, I was cursed by that stupid necklace. I woke up in St. Mungos weeks later, and Oliver was there. You-Know-Who rising has been really frightening. And now, Dumbledore's dead. I can't believe it.

Me, Alicia, and Ange were together crying. Graduation is going to be more of a funeral for Dumbledore and me and Alicia don't mind. We don't care about a graduation right now. I just can't believe that Dumbledore's dead.

Oliver, George, and Fred walked over to us. Oliver took me into his arms and hugged me close to him. He tried to comfort me, but nobody could. I just really can't believe he's dead. He was one of the greatest wizards of all time! How can he be dead? Oliver led me somewhere else, somewhere secluded. I wasn't crying as much anymore thank god.

"Katie, I know this isn't one of the best times to ask this but I feel that its now or never" Oliver started. He got down on one knee "Katie Anne Bell, will you become Katie Anne Wood?"

I stared at him shocked. I whispered "Yes".

Oliver hugged me, and slipped the ring onto my ring finger. He stared at it. "It looks so right on you"

"Oliver I love you"

"Katie I love you too"

He kissed me softly, and I kissed him back. He hugged me to his chest. Despite You-Know-Who rising, Dumbledore dead and not knowing what the future's going to bring, I felt safe in Oliver's warm embrace. I knew that everything was going to be ok, and I was safe.

After the funeral was over, I apparated to Fred and George's flat above their shop. I wanted Fred to be the first to know about me being engaged, because Fred is my best friend. Fred was sitting on the couch so I sat down next to him. His eyes went straight to my ring finger.

"You knew"

"Yeah I knew. Oliver came to ask me if he can marry you"

"And you said yes?"

"Of course I said yes Katie" Fred laughed "I want you to be happy"

I hugged him. "Thanks so much Fred"

"For what?"

"For being my best friend. You'll always be my friend right?"

"Always"

**AN: Thanks to anyone who read or reviewed my story! I plan on finishing my other story, 'Black's sister' and then I may post another story up. Thanks to anybody who stuck with this story. **


	25. Author's note

So…wow. Its been a while. So I wrote an actual sequel to this story. It's called 'Will it be a happily ever after?'. Its going to be updated every Saturday. Please read and review it!


End file.
